The Sleepover
by LadyJadyeSakura
Summary: Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Hinata are having a sleepover, Ino is acting a bit . . . odd, and the other girls are curious, however they brushed it aside and suddenly, they're drinking sake and prank calling people! Teeny Weeny bit of SasuSaku. Sorry I suck at summaries . . Oh and this would only have a few chapters so . . . COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Hinata were standing in a tight circle, their faces sweaty with concentration and seriousness (except Hinata as she's, well. . Hinata), they were each holding out a hand which were clenched into a fist. They glanced at each other with fire in their eyes. They nodded at each other then cried out in unison:

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!"

Now you must be wondering why they were playing such a silly game, well, let me explain, you see, every two weeks, these four, 18 (Ino, Sakura and Hinata) and 19 (TenTen) year old girls would have a sleepover (unless they have a mission of course) and every time time they would have a game of rock, paper and scissors to see whose house they would have the sleep over in. So why so serious? Well you see, as a shinobi, they train a lot, and as they need all their strength they tend to eat little more than average civilians, when I say a little more, I mean GOD DAMN LOADS. Which means that the host would have to buy A LOT of snacks, which aren't that cheap may I add.

There is also another reason why they are so serious about this. As you know, they are all girls, and you may think that they are all goody-two-shoes and always keeping tidy. But NO. You are wrong. Well, _kinda_ wrong anyways as they _do_ keep things tidy, but only in their own homes. When they go around each others for a sleepover, they would make such a huge mess it would nearly rivals Naruto's room (yes, even Hinata, the shy, innocent girl who always stutters can also be evil at times). They're such good friends, ne?

Now lets get back to the story.

The girls now held their hands differently, Ino, TenTen and Hinata now had their hand representing a rock and Sakura a scissor. Sakura's eyes widened slightly.

"Shit."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Three times in a row right? HAHAHA!" Ino cried, rolling on the floor, laughing uncontrollably, TenTen was doing the same but with tears running down her cheeks while Hinata just giggled.

Sakura, however, was downright _furious._

"Shut up Pig! And you TenTen! It's _not funny!_" Sakura shrieked, her cheeks red with frustration.

"Jeez your temper rivals Tsunades I swear!" Ino giggled as she and TenTen picked themselves off the ground.

Sakura gave them all a glare and stomped off, muttering something about "fate" and if "this was her destiny".

"Damn, Neji must be rubbing off on her" TenTen said, with fear in her eyes. I mean, we don't want another person who keeps on talking about fate and destiny now do we?

"A-at least she d-doesn't run a-around screaming a-about youth" Hinata stated, eyeing Rock Lee who was running around trying to get the civilians to be 'youthful' by suggesting they go on a run together.

TenTen chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"We should get going as well, before Lee comes and asks us where his 'Beautiful Cherry Blossom' is." TenTen said.

"Okay! See you guys in two hours!" Said Ino cheerfully. With that said, they all headed their separate ways.

* * *

Sakura walked through her front door, carrying three bags filled with popcorn, potato chips (or crisps, whatever) chocolate, and sweets. It's a wonder how all four of them have such fine and toned figures as they eat so much. She dumped all the snacks in a pile on her living room floor.

She has been living by herself for a year now, she moved out of her parents house as her mum kept on nagging about her'needing a boyfriend' and that she 'wants grandchildren.' I mean, who _wouldn't _move out if their mum keeps on getting them a date? So here she is, living by herself in her own apartment, it was a reasonable size with two bedrooms and a bathroom, there was an open kitchen with a round dining table a few metres away.

Sakura looked at her clock on the wall which read 6:45.

She walked to her bedroom to get changed into her pyjamas. Her bedroom was quite large, it had a queen sized bed, a mahogany closet, a bedside table, a desk with a chair and a tv. Sakura got changed into a red tank top and black short shorts, just then the doorbell rang.

"Coming!"

_**'LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!'**_

_'This isn't a party inner. . .'_

**_'AND YOU THINK I CARE?'_**

_'Ugh you're sooo rude'_

**_*holds out hand in front of her face* 'Speak to the hand cuz the face ain't listening!'_**

_'. . . '_

**_'DING DING DING! INNER SAKURA 1 - 0 OUTER SAKURA'_**

_*sigh* 'I'm going, you're just wasting my time. . . '_

She ran towards the door and flung the door open. There stood TenTen with a huge grin on her face and a smiling Hinata.

" Yo Sakura!" TenTen greeted.

Sakura smiled and lead them inside, plopping down onto the sofa.

"You can go choose a movie to watch if you want. And make sure sure it ain't a horror, remember last time?" Sakura smirked as she thought about what happened the last time they watched a horror movie. TenTen had bought in a dvd for them to all watch and was really good, according to TenTen as she watched it before, the movie turned out to be Saw,and even though Ino was ninja, who was suppose to get use to blood and gore, Ino ran out of the house screaming her head off waking up the whole village! Damn it was so funny, Hinata and Sakura recorded it all with their cell phones while TenTen was trying to breathe from laughing too hard. However, lots of the villagers were complaining about how it was 'two o'clock in the fucking morning' and someone shouted that 'they needed their beauty sleep' (the person sounded oddly like Neji which diturbed the girls quite a bit). When Ino came back, her hair was a mess and her face was red with embarrassment.

"Hai, but you have to say, it was pretty hilarious" TenTen grinned, her eyes dancing with amusement at the memory.

_Ding Dong_

"I-I'll get i-it" Stuttered Hinata

She opened the door and froze.

"Hinata?"

"Hinata what's wrong?"

TenTen and Sakura went to the door to see Ino, with a smile on her face, however, it wasn't just any kind of smile, it was a I-kicked-a-puppy-and-enjoyed-it kind of smile.

"Fuck Ino what did you do?"

"I have no idea what you're on about" Ino cried cheerfully.

Silence.

"For Kami's sake just let me in!" Ino rolled her eyes and pushed her in and sat down on the sofa, opening a packet of popcorn. The three other girls followed suite, sitting down curiously.

"Okay now what are we watching?" Ino asked bossily.

"Grown Ups" Hinata, TenTen and Sakura said in unison.

The movie started and everyone relaxed as they began to watch.

* * *

During the movie, Ino glanced at her fiends as they watched the movie and she mentally cackled and continued to watch the film.


	2. Chapter 2

Dislcaimer: I don't own anythingggg

* * *

"Awww come on! Just _one _bottle?"

"No"

"Please?"

". . ."

"_Please_ guys? It's only one bottle!" Ino pleaded.

". . ."

"DRINK IT OR ELSE I'LL TELL THE WHOLE VILLAGE YOUR DEEPEST SECRETS"

"GIMME THAT BOTTLE!"

"I'LL DRINK IT I'LL DRINK IT!"

Sakura and TenTen scrambled to get a bottle of sake from Ino's hand, while Hinata sweatdropped, shyly getting a bottle herself.

All four girls gulped down their bottle of sake, Ino glancing at them, grinning mischievously.

'_This should be interesting'_

* * *

_10 minutes later_

"OH EM GEE WE SHOULD _TOTALLY _PRANK CALL PEOPLE"

"THAT'S LIKE, THE _BEST_ IDEA EVER SAKURA!"

"I'LL GO GET MY PHONE OUT!"

* * *

_Dialling Shikamaru_

**_"Hello?"_**

_"HEY SHIKA-KUN!"_

**_". . . Sakura?"_**

_"THERE AIN'T NO SAKURA SPEAKING! THIS IS- "_

**_"Sakura you're drunk aren't you?"_**

_"HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT ME! IMMA GO BEAT YO' LAZY ASS BACK TO LAST CHRISTMAS"_

_**"Troublesome women. . . "**_

_click_

"OMG I can't believe he interrupted me!"

* * *

_Dialling Naruto_

_**"The future Hokage speaking!"**_

_"I BURNT ALL YOUR RAMEN!"_

**_"WHAT?"_**

_click_

* * *

_Dialling Diedara_

_ "Hey girl!"_

**_"I'm not a girl, un!_**

_"Ha! Then Why do you have long blonde hair then?"_

**_"I'm not telling you, un!"_**

_"Very mature. . . "_

**_"Do I even know you, un?"_**

_"Nope, un!"_

**_"Wha- HEY! You're mocking me, un!"_**

_"I'm doing no such thing, un!"_

**_"You bitch! Stop mocking me, un!"_**

_"I dunno what you're on about, un!"_

_**"Stop it!"**_

_". . . Hey! You didn't say 'un'!"_

_click_

__"Sakura! You should have asked what kind of hair product he uses, I mean, his hair is _gorgeous_!"

"Omg! You should have told me earlier TenTen!"

* * *

_Dialling Kakashi_

_"Hey!"_

**_" Yo. What's up Sakura?"_**

_"This ain't Sakura!"_

**_"Whatever you say. . . What do you want?_**

_"I want you to meet me at the training grounds at7am sharp. . ."_

**_"Why?"_**

_"Because I want to see your face"_

**_"That's not gonna happen."_**

_". . . I'll burn your 'Icha Icha Paradise' books. . . Cuz i have then with me riiight now. . ."_

**_"OKAY I'LL COME, JUST DON'T HURT MT BABIES!"_**

_click_

"You're Sensei is really. . ."

"I know Hinata, I know."

* * *

_Dialling Sasuke_

**_"Hn?"_**

_"HELLO YOU GAY BASTARD!"_

**_"Sakura?!"_**

_"MY NAME IS BOB, YOU GAYLORD!"_

**_"I'm not gay Sakura. . ."_**

_"Hehe then prove it!"_

**_"How?!"_**

_"You tell me!"_

**_"Fine, I'm coming over to your house"_**

_"Ummm Okay!"_

_click_

"Why is he coming over?"

"I've no idea."

_Ding Dong_

__"Oooh that must be Sasuke!"

Sakura got up and opened the front door. Sasuke pounced on her, kissing her passionately, one hand on her waist, his other hand on the back of her head. Sakura kissed back, both of them not caring that there were three girls gawking at them.

After a minute, they pulled back, gasping for air, Sakura looking surprised and Sasuke looking smug, he bent his head and gave her a quick nip to her lips.

"I told you i weren't gay."

With that said, he walked out the door, closing the door behind him, a smirk on his handsome face.

". . . Wow." Hinata and TenTen gasped.

"That was _hot_!" Ino cried.

* * *

_To be continued. . ._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do i really have to do this? Ahem, I don't own Naruto. .

* * *

So after that little surprise from Sasuke, the four girls continued with their prank calling. . .

* * *

_Dialing Itachi_

**_"Hn"_**

_"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU JUST-"_

_click_

"Now _that_ was just rude"

* * *

_Dialing Neji_

_"Hello sir! I was wandering if you could just answer a few questions for me, they won't be personal!"_

**_"Sure."_**

_"Brilliant! Question One, Cats or dogs?_

**_"Cats"_**

_"Question two, Heaven or Earth?"_

**_"Earth"_**

_"Question three, Blue or pink?"_

**_"Pink"_**

_"Question four, Fate or Destiny?"_

**_". . ."_**

_"Sir?"_

**_". . . What are these questions for?"_**

_"Oh! Nothing really, I was bored so I just wanted to ask people random question. . . "_

**_". . . You imbecile. . ."_**

_click_

* * *

_Dialing Hidan_

**_"What the fuck do you want?"_**

_". . . You raped my dog."_

**_"What are you-"_**

_"YOU RAPED MY DOG!"_

**_"LISTEN HERE BITCH! I DID NOT RAPE YOUR DOG!"_**

_"YES YOU DID!"_

**_"THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN-SAMA!"_**

_click_

* * *

_Dialing Chouji _

_"Hey fatso!"_

**_"WHAT DID Y-!"_**

_click_

* * *

_Dialing Sasori_

_"OH MY GOD SASO-KUN YOU'RE SOOO PRETTY!"_

**_"I think 'handsome' is a better word to describe me. . ."_**

_". . . YOU UNGRATEFUL PUPPET-BOY!"_

_click_

"Hey I thought Sasori was dead?"

* * *

_Dialing Lee_

**_"Yosh! This is Rock Lee! How can I help you?"_**

_"Hello! I was just wondering were I can purchase such a charming green spandex such as yours?"_

**_"Hmmm well I got mine from Gai-Sensei, I can ask him to get you one if you want?"_**

_"That would be wonderful! Thank you!"_

**_"No problem! I would do anything for such a youthful person such as you!"_**

_"Um, thanks?"_

_click _

* * *

"Ugh I think that's enough for a day. . I'm tired as hell. . " Sakura said, yawning.

"Aw that was so fun! We should do this again sometime!" Ino cried cheerfully.

"Shut up and just go to sleep" TenTen muttered, wrapping a blanket around herself.

And with that they settled down, covering themselves with blankets. After a few minutes, the room was silent, however, Sakura and Ino was still awake.

"Hey Ino?"

"Hm?"

"What did you put into our sake?"

". . ."

* * *

**And that's the end! I hope you enjoyed this, if you didn't, i do apologise, i'll try and do better in my future fanfics ＼（○＾****ω＾○）／**


End file.
